


Stay for a Spell

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Cutting, F/F, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Knifeplay, Licking, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Sex Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to defeat the Winchesters, Rowena comes up with a spell that requires blood magic, for which Abaddon gladly offers her help. And if sex magic makes the spell stronger, Abaddon’s not going to argue with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay for a Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royalrowena (ed_geins_tailor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_geins_tailor/gifts).



> This was a request from royalrowena aka ed_geins_tailor, who has a bit of a thing for Rowena and showed an interest in why I find bloodplay really fucking hot. She also helped me out with January's challenge, so she earned herself the cover art too.

Abaddon didn't care what it was for. Not really. All she cared about was that it was going to hurt the Winchesters. Every time she seemed to get close, something would happen and it would all go to hell. She hadn't given up, but she had gone to her corner to lick her wounds.

"It's a blood spell," Rowena said, enunciating each word as if it would scare Abaddon into changing her mind.

"And I care why?" Abaddon said, sarcasm thick.

"Well," Rowena drawled as she paced the room, slow and oh-so haughty, "I won't do blood spells for just anybody, you know."

Abaddon could easily kill her, but then she'd lose her powerful witch, and nobody up top was as good as Rowena.

"I'll make it worth your while," Abaddon said, pulling herself up onto the wooden table that held Rowena's supplies. Abaddon flashed a toothy grin when Rowena scowled at her, obviously not happy about demon ass sitting on her table.

"Fine, then," Rowena said, looking down her nose at Abaddon as she strolled up to the table. "I'm going to need some of your blood and some of mine as well," she said as she started to unbutton the front of her dress.

Abaddon leered at her as more of Rowena's perky little breasts were revealed, but Rowena didn't seem to notice until the dress dropped to the floor and Abaddon let out an appreciative groan.

Rowena rolled her eyes as she kicked her heels off and unhooked her plain white bra. Abaddon shrugged her jacket off and tossed it aside as Rowena smirked at her, turning around and slowly pulling her very plain white panties down over the curve of her ass.

Abaddon chuckled. She was used to women and men falling at her feet, but she couldn't remember the last time someone flashed their granny panties for her.

"Are ya done being childish now?" Rowena asked, hands on her hips.

"Probably not," Abaddon said, shrugging. "Especially if I need to get naked for this too."

Rowena's eyes narrowed. "Well, of course ya do," she said, shaking her head as she grabbed a handful of ginger powder and sprinkled it on the concrete floor.

Abaddon pulled her T-shirt over her head and dropped it. "Ginger? That's protective. I thought we were going to hurt them," she said as she pointed at the floor.

"Well," Rowena drawled as she tossed some lemongrass out over the powder on the floor, "I suppose if ya want to run the risk of the spell backfirin' on us, we could forget about the ginger."

Abaddon hopped off the table, tossing her bra aside. "And the lemongrass?" she asked as she leaned over to unlace her boots.

"I perform a lot of magic in this room," Rowena said as she sprinkled flour on the floor. "Even though I cleanse it in between, one can never be too careful."

Abaddon pushed her jeans and panties down, looking over her shoulder and grinning when she caught Rowena gawking. Rowena scowled at her again, not all that happy with being caught out.

"Where do you want me?" Abaddon asked, letting her fingers trail over her right breast and down her stomach.

Rowena's eyes followed her movements, licking her lips as she focused on Abaddon's pierced nipples before she caught herself and looked Abaddon in the eye. "In the middle of all this mess."

Abaddon went to her knees gracefully, not really bothered by the herbs crushed under her. "Will you be joining me?"

Rowena picked up three small cloth bags and settled herself on her knees in front of Abaddon. She set two of the bags on the floor between them and opened the third before dipping her fingers in and flicking the powder onto Abaddon's breasts.

"There's usually fire involved with these things, right?" Abaddon asked, twirling her finger around the area they were kneeling as if she was looking for said fire.

"Oh," Rowena said, frowning as she stood up and walked to the table, her very nice ass jiggling as Abaddon watched. "Yes, there's fire."

Abaddon smirked, pleased that she had flustered Rowena enough to forget something so essential. Rowena set the candle down to Abaddon's right, then went to her knees, taking her position again.

"And I thought this was a blood spell," Abaddon said, then licked her lips.

Rowena stared at her lips for a moment, then shook herself and got up, getting her knife from the table and settling down in front of Abaddon again.

"Anythin' else?" Rowena asked, obviously a little irritated at herself.

"Well, you're the one doing the spell, so...," Abaddon said, shrugging.

"Take your hair down," Rowena said.

"Oh, you like it down?" Abaddon asked, knowing full well that wasn't why. She took the pin out of her hair and tossed it outside the circle they were in so it wouldn't affect the spell, letting her long hair fall over her shoulders.

"Anything else that would interfere?" Rowena asked.

"No."

Rowena started chanting. Abaddon recognized it as a cleansing spell, not the blood spell, and she appreciated the fact that Rowena was taking this seriously and being careful.

Abaddon kept her mouth shut, her hands resting on her thighs until Rowena finished the spell and picked up one of the two cloth bags between them.

"Open," Rowena said as she held a powder-covered finger up to Abaddon's lips.

Abaddon leaned forward and put her lips around Rowena's finger, not at all bothered by the strong taste of ground mustard. She flicked her tongue back and forth over the tip of Rowena's finger, enjoying the little gasp and the way Rowena's eyes went wide.

"Close your eyes," Rowena said as she pulled her finger out of Abaddon's mouth.

Abaddon obeyed and held her breath as Rowena blew something at her face.

"Open," Rowena said.

Abaddon groaned when she opened her eyes and saw the knife in Abaddon's hand. Rowena began reciting the spell, the words rolling off her tongue easily as she cut a thin line over Abaddon's left breast. Rowena swiped her finger over the wound and licked her finger clean.

Rowena made the same cut along her own left breast, but instead of waiting, Abaddon leaned forward and licked over the small wound, then ran the tip of her tongue around Rowena's nipple before pulling back and smirking at the pretty little witch.

Abaddon knew that a blood spell would only be made stronger by more blood, so she wrapped her left hand around Rowena's, pulling the knife toward her own chest and cutting another line down her right breast.

Rowena's lips twitched into a smile and she leaned down, licking up the wound and whispering the words of the spell against Abaddon's skin, her free hand cupping Abaddon's right breast, thumb rubbing her nipple.

Abaddon closed her eyes as the magic's intensity flared in the room. She could feel it on her skin and even in her bones. It was in the air and she could taste it on her tongue.

Sex magic would only make the spell stronger, and Abaddon wanted. She surged forward, grinning as Rowena gasped but didn't fight it as Abaddon pushed her down to the floor and straddled her left leg, Rowena's strength no match for Abaddon's even if she wanted to fight, but she didn't even try.

Rowena's lips were still moving, the words of the spell spoken perfectly, like she's done it a million times before as Abaddon sucked on Rowena's nipple and cupped her pussy with her right hand.

"Don't stop," Abaddon warned as Rowena slowed a bit.

Rowena scowled at her, picking up the pace, the words coming out more freely even though they were a little breathy as Abaddon pushed two fingers inside Rowena.

Abaddon rubbed Rowena's clit with her thumb even as she bent her fingers inside Rowena and started thrusting. Rowena was wet, her pussy already clenching around Abaddon's fingers.

"Oh, oh," Rowena moaned in between the words of the spell, fingers tight around the knife, the last small bag forgotten in her other hand.

Abaddon moved back and forth over Rowena's thigh, her pussy leaving Rowena's skin slick with wetness as she ground down on her. Abaddon gasped against Rowena's breast as pain flared in her left shoulder, but she chuckled as Rowena licked at the wound, her full lips almost tickling Abaddon's skin as she mouthed it. She felt Rowena painting some sigils on her arm with the blood, but ignored it in favor of concentrating on Rowena's pussy.

Rowena's back arched as Abaddon pushed her fingers deeper inside and she bit down on Rowena's nipple. Rowena let out a yelp as she writhed beneath Abaddon.

She was panting, the words coming out in gasps, a small frown on her face as she tried to concentrate, a smudge of dark red on her chin. Abaddon's blood.

Abaddon sucked on Rowena's other breast, flicking the tip of her tongue over the hard nipple as she fingerfucked Rowena's pussy even harder, faster. The noises escaping from Rowena in between the words of the spell pushing her closer to orgasm herself, and as Rowena finished the last line of the spell, Abaddon bit down on Rowena's nipple hard enough to draw blood.

Rowena screamed out the last word, her pussy clenching and her body shaking as the sexual and blood magic collided and a swift breeze rushed over their skin, the candle's flame crackled and sparked, and Abaddon growled against Rowena's skin as she came, pussy grinding over Rowena's thigh even as Rowena squirted against her hand, coming a second time.

As the breeze died down, Abaddon pulled her fingers out of Rowena and pushed them into her mouth, moaning at the taste as Rowena grinned at her.

"Enjoyed yourself, did ya?" she asked.

Abaddon chuckled as she sat up. "I'll be coming here to get my spells done from now on."

Rowena sat up and shoved Abaddon off her. "Or you could just stop by for a fuck every now and then," she said as Abaddon blinked up at her.

"That too," Abaddon said, nodding her agreement.

"But now you need t'get your kit on and get the fuck outta my place of business," Rowena said. "You've made an awful mess."

Abaddon chuckled, shaking her head as she stood up, and as Rowena stood at her table, arranging her things, Abaddon gave her a good smack on the ass, enjoying the way Rowena's ass jiggled again.

Rowena scowled at her over her shoulder. "Y'best watch it, girlie. I'll take my cane t'you."

"Promises, promises," Abaddon said as she picked up her clothes and walked away, leaving her hair pin behind. It was old and carved out of some beautiful wood. She knew Rowena would like it, and it would look amazing in her pretty hair.


End file.
